The New Girl
by Ghostwriter626
Summary: What happens when a new girl attends Hogwarts who could change everybodys life around? especially Dracos? and especailly most of Gryffndor? Well why are you reading this when you could be reading the story go read now. So you can review. DUH LOL. Its rate
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were right outside Platform 9 3/4. Then they went through barrier and the whole group stood on the platform. Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley were all giving grins to the kids and waved goodbye as the trained pulled out of the station. The group had all drifted all off in their own directions. The scene goes to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's compartment. The group was discussing what had happened at The Quidditch World Cup, what the adults were talking about, and how the year was going to be. Then they heard Malfoy's voice outside the compartment.

"Father considered sending me to Durmstrang... Dumbledore that mud-blood lover... Mother didn't like the idea of it though."

As Hermione closed the door, she said something like well if he likes the idea so much than he should have gone, and sat back down. Then Hermione then began to explain to Harry, and a bit to Ron, about Durmstrang and how the magical schools were hidden. Then Neville popped in a while later. The group went back to discussing The World Cup. Ron was mentioning something about the Bulgarian Team coming into the top box. Malfoy had appeared in the doorway with Crabbe and Goyle.

"For the first and last time in your life," he said.

Then Malfoy made some more rude comments about Ron's dress robes. Then Malfoy asked questions about what was going to happen at Hogwarts this year. The rest of the group looked very perplexed. Malfoy just laughed and he beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to come with him. Ron got up slammed the compartment door shut and the glass shattered. Hermione said his name in a tone that was Hermione and fixed the glass. The group talked about Malfoy for the rest of the journey and they were quiet as they changed into their dress robes. Then the train came to its final stop. The students hustled and bustled out of the train as it began to rain. Harry saw Hagrid and said his hello. Hagrid said something about not drowning, but Harry couldn't quite put together what he said, but he was sure he would see him inside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all jumped into a carriage and headed towards the castle.

Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all clambered out of the carriage. ON their way to the castle they got soaked to the bone. They went in and found their own spots at the table. Harry and Ron were across the table from Ginny and Hermione. The girls had a space in between them. They were wet enough already, and they extra wetness and cold wouldn't feel so grand. But unfortunately they guys didn't have that choice so they were sitting right next to each other. So they waited about ten more minutes and the ceremony began. McGonagall came through the doors with the new students. A very short boy was wrapped in what look like Hagrid's moleskin over-coat. So the new students looked scared as ever. Harry thought for sure that he certainly wasn't that small when he first started at Hogwarts. Anyway he turned his fool attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forward and I shall place the hat on your head and the hat will shout out the house in which you will belong to for the rest of your Hogwarts career. Your housemates will be like your family. Well if that's it then well lets begin," said the professor.

She unrolled the parchment. Then she began to call out the names. She came to Creevey Dennis. This was the small boy who was wearing Hagrid's coat. He came onto the stool and he looked so small underneath the coat. The hat was placed on his head and it shouted "Gryffindor." He ran over to the table.

"Colin I fell in," he said excitedly," and then something put me back in the boat."  
"It was probably the giant squid, anyway Dennis you see that boy down there, you know who he is?" asked Colin.

Harry turned his attention back to McGonagall and watched the rest of the sorting. Professor McGonagall was just about to put the stool away when Headmaster Dumbledore stopped her.

"I don't mean to stop you Professor, but isn't there someone you are forgetting?"

The students looked around at each other and began whispering very loudly to each other. Then McGonagall began to speak.

"Quiet please, QUIET," she had to shout. "The Headmaster was correct there is one student who hasn't been sorted. This person helps another announcement come into play, that's why they were not here in the beginning. So Headmaster shall I announce the student?"

Dumbledore gave McGonagall a wave of his hand to show that it was ok for her to announce the student. All the other students turned their heads towards the Great Hall entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen transferring from Beauxbatons who is in the fourth year, Natalie Malfoy."

The Hall was so silent. You could have heard a quill drop.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was silent. The staff all had smiles on their faces, but the students looked perplexed. The Great Hall doors opened. Natalie Malfoy came in. As she did Harry took a glance over at Draco. He looked shocked, worried, and curious. Harry then started taking his attention back to Natalie. He noticed that her hair was the same color as Malfoy's but it was shinier and bouncier because of the curls. Wait, what was he thinking, this was a _Malfoy. _All the Malfoys had a bad reputation, but she was so pretty.

Ron looked at her too. Yes she was pretty, but he couldn't think of anything like that. I mean she was a _Malfoy_ after all. But then again he likes Hermione, but he would never tell anyone that. I mean he would never and has never told Harry. Ron took a side was glance at his friend. My god he could tell that Harry liked her. I mean the way he was staring at her was unimaginable. As he looked he noticed that she wasn't as smug looking as Draco was. I mean Draco walked around like he owned the place. She looked nervous as hell.

Natalie walked up to the stool and took a seat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She looked around at all the faces. As she was looking around she saw Harry Potter's face. He was staring at hers. She decided not to think about it. Anyway all of the sudden the hat started whispering in her ear.

"Ah yes bravery and smarts. Such a mixture of places to go. You are a Malfoy. But I really don't think you belong in Syltherin. You have the strong since of the other side of your family. Your mothers I presume. Let me look a little deeper, yes the Black family. Well Sirius was a good student. He was great. Anyway well better put you in ...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The audience was silent, and then the crowd clapped. She clambered down from the stool and took off the hat. She noticed that the Gryffindor table was clapping the loudest. She sat down between a brunette with very bushy hair and a red haired girl with lots of freckles.

"Well that certainly was a welcoming," said the Headmaster," Anyway before the feast begins I must sadly announce that the Quidditch tournaments between the houses will not be held this year," the crowd groaned, " But in its place will be non other than the Triwizard Tournament. This is a tournament between the three main Wizarding Schools. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and of course Hogwarts. One student from each school will be picked to participate in the tournament. The students will compete in three events that are held throughout the school year. That is all you may now turn your eyes toward the feast."

Everyone was stunned and began talking and eating. The girl with the brown hair. Began to talk to Natalie.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ginny Wesley, Ron Weasley, and of course Harry Potter. So are you related to Draco and how?" said Hermione.

"Well, yes I am, and i'm related to him by being his twin sister. Shocking yes I know, he never talks about me much. I guess i'm a bit of a burden to him. Anyway I have never seen food like this. I mean we eat light meals and they are served to us by waiters. But I have always eaten a lot of food."

"Well that's good isn't it, that means you wont faint during lessons?" said Ginny.

"I suppose," said Natalie.

The five started talking and everything. Natalie realized they were an easy group to get along with. As the courses passed Natalie loved all this new food. It was delicious.

Ron still looked at his best friend. Every time Ginny or Hermione whispered something to her and she turned her head, Harry stole a glance at her. Ron thought this was funny of course. He really didn't know Harry to ever fancy someone so quickly.

The feast ended and Headmaster Dumbledore released them to their common rooms. Natalie followed quickly behind the other two girls, they talked so much it was amazing. Anyway they all drifted sleepily to the common room and up to the dormitories.

The next morning the five fourth year boys were getting ready for the first day back at lessons.

"Come on Harry, stop lying the way you were looking at her last night, all googly eyed," said Ron.

"I do not fancy Natalie ok," said Harry turning pink with anger and retaliation.

"Yeah right," said Seamus and Dean together.

" You didn't take your eyes off of her for one minute, I think you do fancy her," said Dean.

"Whatever," said Harry, " We are going to be late for breakfast."

The boys follow Harry out of the room, snickering. When they reached the common room, they noticed the girls weren't there. Then they headed toward breakfast.

Ginny was on the edge of Hermione's bed as she watched Parvati, Lavender, and Natalie do make up and hair. Natalie takes a clip and lifts all of curly hair but a few strands into a clip.

"How can you three bother with that?" said Hermione.

"It's easy, all you have to do is have the patience and get up early in the morning," said Lavender.

"You know Ginny I think you would look good with your hair up, it's always blocking your face," said Parvati.

"Yeah well my brothers would probably kill me if I went in there, looking like you three," said Ginny giggling.

"Well what does it matter, what they think, I mean what can they do to you?" said Natalie.

Natalie pulls Ginny off the bed and takes a clip out of her drawer and brushes Ginny's hair into a half ponytail, with strands on the side. She also gives her a little cover-up and blush. She then pushes her in front of the mirror.

"Well, that's better now isn't?" said Lavender.

Ginny stands in front of the mirror and smiles.

"Well it is better isn't it?" said Ginny, "Do you have any gloss?"

Lavender hands over her lip gloss and hands it to Ginny.

Then Parvati heads towards Hermione with a brush and hair tie.

"Oh No your not getting me, too", said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione," said the other four in unison.

"At least just what they did to me Hermione," said Ginny handing Lavender back her lip gloss.

"NO," said Hermione.

"I don't think your going to win this one, but then again this is my first year here," said Natalie smiling weakly.

"Oh fine then, I'm not going to win it, but if I don't like if i'm taking it down," said Hermione.

The three older girls went to work and pulled back a minute later. Hermione's hair was in a ponytail and she had as much make-up on as Ginny.

"Well?" went the four other girls.

"Its Ok," said Hermione smiling, and the other girls laughed. Hermione then mentioned they only had about another half an hour of lunch. They grabbed their bags and headed toward The Great Hall. Ginny looked down at herself and started biting her nails.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to be killed by my brothers' that's what," she said.

"Like I said it doesn't matter what they say. I am pretty good at Charms, and I heard last night that

Hermione was one of the best witches ever. So if they have anything to say about. They can answer to us," said Natalie laughing out loud.

The girls continued to talk and giggle for the rest of the way there. Hermione couldn't help but think why in the world did I let them do this to me? But then again it didn't take to long to do what they did and now during lessons her hair wouldn't be in the way.

As the entered the Great Hall all the students at the Gryffindor table looked at them. As they passed by Fred and George, they looked and just shook their heads and went back to talking to Lee Jordan. As the four girls took the last four seats, which awkwardly enough were right across from Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ginny sat next to Colin, Hermione sat next to Ginny, Natalie was next to Hermione, and Lavender and Parvati were next to Natalie.

"Um Ginny excuse me," said Ron but stuttering as he looked at Hermione and Ginny, "but what are you doing dressing like that?"

"Well I thought I sport new look," she said giggling a bit, "besides its not polite to talk with your mouth full of food."

Ron finished eating and starting looking down at his plate. Harry looked at the five girls. He believed Parvati and Lavender to do this because well they did it all the time. Hermione and Ginny never did that, so he didn't know what to think of that. But Natalie wow. The strands of hair fell on both sides of her head. They fell in exactly the right place. They fell right along aside her beautiful bright blue eyes. Wait what was he thinking. He doesn't like her she's a _Malfoy. _So he took his mind off her and towards Professor McGonagall, who was passing out the class schedules. He got his and noticed that Double Potions was on Friday. So he didn't have to endure Snape until then.

"OOH," Hermione looking at Natalie's schedule," your taking Muggle Studies, and that's right before lunch."

"Well when I came yesterday McGonagall took me aside and told me all the classes I could take. I am also taking arithmacy."

"Me, too," said Hermione excitedly.

"I guess this means we will actually be able to talk a little after class with out the guys always chumming into the conversation," said Hermione smiling brightly.

"Do they always but into your conversations?" said Natalie stifling a laugh.

"Yes, they do and it gets quite annoying," said Hermione bursting out laughing.

The bell rang for the students to head towards the first class. The 4th year Gryffindor's had Herbology first hour along with the Hufflepuff's.


	3. Chapter 3

As the last bell rang of the day. Natalie and Hermione were heading out of Muggle Studies when Ginny approached them. Ginny was trying to control laughter, yet look serious all the same.

"Hey Ginny," said Natalie and Hermione.

"Hey," she said back.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione looking amused.

"Well I found out that I have Divination right after Harry and Ron do. That's because I was talking to Parvati and Lavender. Anyway I must sit right where Harry and Ron do, because I found this note and it's from Ron to Harry. Its really funny but I don't think I should show it to you."

"Why?" said the other two in unison.

"Well it's about you, and I read it which I shouldn't have, but it was just there."

"Which one of us it about?" asked Natalie.

"Well it's really about both of you, but it's mainly about you Natalie."

"Me? Why would they write a note about me?" said Natalie.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but the notes kind of personal, so I don't know what to say."

The three had reached Gryffindor Tower. They went up and put their bags in their rooms. They met Parvati and Lavender on the stairs. Ginny still had the note clasped in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Lavender.

"OH this," said Ginny, "It's a note."

"Who is it about?" said Parvati.

"Well I don't know if I should say," said Ginny.

"OH come on," said Lavender and Parvati.

By this time the girls had gone through the portrait hole and were heading towards the Great Hall.

"Well I was sitting down in Divination after I had talked to you guys. And I found this note. It was right under the seat and after I had read it I realized it was where Harry and Ron sit. Because it was from Ron to Harry. But the weird thing is, it's about Hermione and Natalie, but mostly about Natalie."

"So lets see it," said Lavender.

Ginny motions for them to the other four to come over to a corner. Other students look at them. Then just pass them by. Ginny unfolds the note and shows it the older girls. They could tell it was from Ron by his untidy script.

_So Harry come off it. I know you like her. I'm sure Hermione knows by now with her smart brain and all. I mean Dean knows, Seamus knows, and Neville could even tell. So are you going to ask Natalie out or not?_

Natalie steps back and her cheeks are a bit flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes are also wide. The girls begin to talk and hurry towards the Great Hall. As the pass a waste paper basket, Ginny throws the crumpled up note in there.

"Well," Ginny began, "I guess that proves something I never thought possible."

"What?" said Hermione.

"That Harry could ever fancy someone."

Everyone but Natalie laughs and Hermione says in a really sarcastic voice "Ginny." The girls get Natalie to calm down and as they are getting ready to enter the Great Hall, Draco and his group of friends are coming up trough the dungeons.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we got here. The sluts of the school. My, My, My, I can't believe I'm related to one of you. I mean Natalie you're hanging out with 2 major sluts, a rif raf Weasley and a mud blood. You have gone down the drain. Also just to let you know I have written home to mother and father and told them which house you're in."

The girls give Draco a look and Pansy just starts shrieking with laughter. Natalie gets a smirk on her face and whispers in Draco's ear.

"_You know I would shut up if I were you because I could tell everyone your real name, Dracodious Bernard Malfoy."_

She pulls back and looks at Draco with a smirk on her face he tells his friends to come on. Then the girls go in and sit down at the Gryffindor table. The feast begins and everyone starts talking.

"So Natalie why didn't you come to Hogwarts before?" said Ron.

"Well my parents didn't want Draco and me attending the same school, since we fight all the time. But for some odd reason the Headmistress at Beauxbatons said I was too involved with other things and she kicked me out, and since they didn't want me to go to Durmstrang. So I had to come here instead."

She finished up and they talked for the rest of the feast and then went up to do their work and went to bed.

The next few weeks up to Halloween were great. Ron mentioned about a million times a day about Natalie. The girls had kept the note quiet. Although Harry tried not look at Natalie, he did any time he got. His room-mates thought this was very funny. Anyway the few weeks were great and everyone enjoyed Moody's classes. Everyone except Harry that is. He was used so much in front of the class it got quite annoying when he couldn't stop Moody from telling him what to do. It was the day before Halloween. The school could talk about nothing of the delegations form Beauxbatons and Durmstrang coming tonight. They knew there would be a hug feast tonight and another huge one tomorrow night. They were all in potions. Everyone was excited to be let out of class early. They still had a potion to finish brewing, they had started the day before. Natalie was at a table diagonally across from him with Parvati and Lavender. Neville and Hermione were in front of him and Ron. Harry was just glad that no one from Slytherin had noticed his long stares at Natalie everyone once in awhile. These past weeks they had learned that she was just as smart as Hermione in all the classes, in other words she was a blonde Hermione, except she had blue eyes. All five girls had continued to sport the look, they had worn the first day of classes. Anyway he remembered the letter Natalie had gotten from her parents a few weeks back.

_Dear Natalie,__  
__You have disgraced the entire family line of Malfoys. You got put into Gryffindor. What did you do ask the hat to put you there? I don't doubt. Also your brother who has been a very good boy has told that you are ahead in all your classes like that mudblood Hermione Granger. We just hope you surpass her. But then again we have also been informed by your dear brother that you have been hanging around with her and that Harry Potter, the Weasleys and some other people. I wish you would hang out with Ms. Pansy Parkinson, she is just a nice girl. Your father is also very disgraced with you. __  
__ Signed,__  
__ Mother and Father_

Harry come out of his trance as he heard a loud noise and Ron had also poked him in his side. He looked up and Natalie's, Neville's, and Hermione's robes were drenched with the blue-gray potion. Their robes began to get holes in them. Professor Snape was over at their tables within seconds. He cleaned up the potion and took something out of his pocket which he sprinkled on all three of them and the holes stopped forming.

"Well, Well, Well, what should I do with you three?" he said smirking, "I think you should be punished. I mean Ms. Granger why didn't you tell him to stir it only 7 times counter-clockwise? and Ms. Malfoy, you have been very good in this class, although not as smart as Mr. Malfoy, I mean he actually listens. Why didn't you tell him to add the spider legs after the pine needles? I know you saw him. So that's 15 points from Gryffindor and detentions that will be served Monday evening."

"But professor," said Ron quickly, "They didn't do anything wrong."

"Mr. Weasley watch your tongue or you too will have a detention."

Ron shut up and right after that the bell rang. Hermione and Natalie rushed off to Gryffindor quickly with Parvati and Lavender hurrying behind them. I guess to touch up for tonight. Ron and Harry saw all four of them talking to Ginny when they were leaving the common to welcome the delegations from the other schools. Professor McGonagall scolded the Gryffindor 4th year girls on their hair and they immediately took the huge clips out of their hair. The other schools arrived. Harry thought that Durmstrangs was the best coming out of the lake and all. Ron was totally siked when Viktor Krum showed up. Everyone went in and Dumbledore began to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone assembled in the Great Hall, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations stood at the doors looking for a place to sit. The Beauxbatons went and sat with the Ravenclaws. To no one's surprise the Durmstrang went and sat with the Slytherins. Although there were not many students that were visiting, the Hall looked at lot more crowded. Dumbledore called silence.

"Hello everyone and welcome guests to Hogwarts. The tournament will begin at the end of the feast. Now I invite all of you to enjoy the great food and have a wonderful time." One of the girls from Beauxbatons laughed a bit.

The usual food arrived at the table. Everyone seemed to notice that there were some foreign dishes on the table. As everyone began to eat and talk, Ron pointed at a large dish of black pudding.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione and Natalie together.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"No, It's a French dish, I had it on summer holiday once, it's very good," said Hermione.

"She is right it's very good, we always had it at school," said Natalie.

"I will take your word for it," said Ron helping himself to a large helping of the different black pudding. They saw Hagrid try and sneak his way in 20 minutes after the start of the feast. They asked him about the Skrewts. Hagrid said they were doing quite well, and then he took his seat at the head table.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" said an unsuspecting voice. It was the girl who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had removed her muffler and had long silvery blonde hair, big, bright blue eyes and very white even teeth. Ron stared up at her. He turned a certain shade of magenta and when he tried to speak, the words couldn't quite form, so all he did was stare up and goggle at her. At the same time, Natalie gave a large squeak and got out of her seat. She gave the Beauxbatons girl the French greeting, a kiss on both cheeks, the other had done the same.

"Fleur, how has school been? I mean it seems like it has been ages since I last saw you. Did you get my last letter?" said Natalie.

"Yez I did," said Fleur, "I waz verry sorry to hear about your expulzion from our lovely school."

"That's quite alright, I mean I do miss Beauxbatons, but I do like it here," said Natalie.

"So I guess I will be zeeing you later then," said Fleur.

"Oh yes, well bye then," said Natalie.

"Well bye then," said Fleur and she walked off.

"Oh Fleur, wait you forgot the bouillabaisse," said Natalie, picking up the dish and carrying it over to Fleur. Then she went back to the Gryffindor table.

Ron was still in some sort of trance and Harry was beginning to laugh at him. This caused Ron to come back to his senses.

"She is a _veela_," said Ron towards Harry.

"Of course she is not," said Hermione, "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But Hermione wasn't quite exactly right, when she said this. As Fleur crossed the Hall, many boys were gazing in her direction. All of them had gone speechless just like Ron had done so.

"I'm telling you that's not a normal girl," said Ron trying to get a better view of Fleur, "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

"OH please," said the girls.

"So is she part veela?" said Ron, energetically to Natalie.

"I believe so, I am not quite sure, it never came up at my old school," said Natalie.

"Well now I know why Filch was putting the extra chairs in," said Hermione looking towards the staff table, "Look up there you will see you just came in."

Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had just arrived and were sitting in the two remaining empty seats. Ludo Bagman was sitting beside Professor Karkaroff, and Barty Crouch, was sitting beside Madame Maxime.

"Why are they here?" said Harry.

"Well they organized it didn't they? I mean I guess they wanted to see it start," said Hermione.

After this the desserts arrived and everyone noticed all the strange desserts, too. Ron looked at another strange looking dessert. He moved over so Fleur could see it but she never came back. The girls thought this very funny and laughed for a long time. After all the dishes were spotless again, Dumbledore stood up once more and began talking. Fred and George were the only two people at the Gryffindor table, who were watching Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The time has come for the Triwizard Tournament to begin," he said cheerfully. "I would like to explain a few of the things before we bring out the casket---"

"The what?" said Harry.  
Ron shrugged and returned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Just to explain what is going to be happening during the duration of this year. Introducing, Mr. Bartemius Grouch, Head of the Department Of International Magic Cooperation," there was a light applause for him, "And second, Mr. Ludo Bagman, who is Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Bagman had a louder applause for himself. No one knew quite why. Maybe it was because he was more famous, or maybe it was because he just looked more likeable than Mr. Grouch. Mr. Bagman had waved cheerfully to all of them. Mr. Grouch, however did not do this.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Grouch, have been working on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament tirelessly for the last few months," said Dumbledore, then he continued," they will join myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, on the panel that will judge the champions' at each competition."

He stopped briefly and beckoned Filch to come over. Filch brought over a wooden chest that was incrusted with jewels. It looked rather old, yet elegant at the same time. Dennis Creevey couldn't quite see well so he decided to stand up, but since he was so short, he was more and likely better off at where he was before.

"The instructions that the students will follow have already been approved by Mr. Bagman and Mr. Grouch," said Dumbledore. "They have also made the arrangements for each task. The three tasks will be placed throughout the school year. The tasks will challenge each student in many ways of their abilities. They are three champions in the tournament. One from each participating school. They competitors will get points by oh well they do in each task, after the third tournament. The student with the highest score will win the Triwizard tournament. The champions from each school will be selected by an impartial judge, the goblet of fire."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the casket, the casket opened up and he took out an old looking goblet that had dancing blue flames.

"The Goblet will choose the three students it wishes best to compete or is worthy. If a student wishes to enter himself or herself. They need to put their name and their school on a slip of paper. Just so no one underage tries and puts their name in, I will be putting an age line around the goblet. Tomorrow night at the Halloween Feast, the goblet will return the names of the champions it chooses. You must be sure you want to compete in this tournament. Well now it is time for bed I believe. Well goodnight," said Dumbledore.

As the students got up and to go to to bed, The Weasley twins began to talk about how they could fool the goblet. As the got the entrance Harry was noticed by Professor Karkaroff. Karkaroff said nothing of it and beckoned his students outside.

Harry noticed that even though it was a Saturday, everyone was up bright and early. Harry saw few of his Gryffindor's place their names into the goblet. The Weasley Twins came down and said they had just taken the aging potion. They stepped over the line and dropped their names into the goblet. Harry thought it had worked, but then the Twins were blasted back against the wall. Then they all of the sudden grew identical twin beards. They began to laugh.

"I did warn you," said Dumbledore as he crossed the entrance hall and into the Great Hall, "I suggest you two head up towards the Hospital Wing, there are several students up there who are in the same predicament you are."

The twins went up the stairs and were followed by a laughing Lee Jordan. The day crept by quickly and before everyone knew it, it was time for the feast. As everyone assembled in the hall they were all anxious. Since everyone had a huge feast the night before, they were too eager on waiting for the Triwizard Tournament announcing than eat. As the plates cleared everyone turned towards Dumbledore. A few more moments crept by and then Dumbledore took out the goblet. He then said where the champions ought to go after they were announced. Then the flames flickered and a tongue of flames shot out.

Dumbledore began, "And the champion from Durmstrang, shall be Viktor Krum," everyone clapped loudly and then the flames flickered and out came the tongue of flames again. "The champion from Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour," everyone clapped nicely for her. Then the flames flickered and tongue of flames came out again. "The Champion from Hogwarts shall be Cedric Diggory," everyone clapped and Cedric followed Fleur and Viktor into the chamber.

Dumbledore was about to talk when the flames turned red and a tongue of flames shot out. Everyone was puzzled, Dumbledore took the slip of paper and read the name. _Harry Potter_.

Everyone was stunned. After a few moments Dumbledore called his name again and told him to go to the chamber. So Harry told him to. When he got inside Fleur asked if he was a messenger boy. He just sat in silence. The five judges came in and they were arguing over the fact that Harry's name had come out of the goblet. The adults continued to argue. After a long time of this. Mr. Bagman remembered and began to tell them the rules of the first task and its date, November 24th. Then they all began to leave, Harry took his time to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Once he got there he was bombarded by all his housemates. He didn't know what they were saying exactly as he fought his way across the common room. Once he got to the dormitory, Ron was there but he didn't look happy. Ron told him that he had entered himself. Harry told him that he didn't. Then Ron and Harry had an argument. Ron thrust his hanging on his four poster around him.

Sunday passed by so slowly. Harry spent time in his dormitory, doing his homework. He avoided everyone that day, around dinner time he left the dormitory. Hermione had come by earlier and had told him to write to Sirius. So he had. He darted across the room and went straight to the Owlery. He took his self a long time to get back to the common room.

When Monday morning rolled around Harry wasn't in a good mood. His best friend hated him and so did his owl. He had a hurried breakfast. His morning lessons weren't too great, having the Slytherin's first thing in the morning. Then lunch came. Ron hadn't spoken to him all day. Then when potions came it was the worst. They were all in class, the Slytherins kept flashing the buttons across the room. Natalie, Hermione, and Neville were subdued considering they all had detentions later that evening. About halfway through the class, a knock was heard on the door. Colin Creevey came in. He told Snape that Harry was supposed to follow him upstairs. Snape had told Harry to leave his things there, but Colin said that he needed to go. So Snape told Harry to get out of his sight. Harry followed Colin out of the room. As Harry got to the room he was talking to everyone. A witch came up to Harry and said an interview I think and whisked him from the room. About ten minutes of locked in the closet with Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore opened the door to the broom cupboard. He took Harry back to the room. Mr. Ollivander was there. As he sat down, Mr. Ollivander called them up one by one to take a look at their wands. After this the group of the four champions, and both Headmasters and Headmistress.

After this Harry was free to go and went down to the feast. He put his bag away before this in his dormitory. Ron was still mad at him. Harry trudged back to the dormitory after dinner. Neville, Hermione, and Natalie had gone straight to the dungeons to begin their detentions. When he got back to the common room. There was an owl sitting on the window ledge. Harry took the letter from the owl and red it, it was from Sirius. Sirius had asked Harry to be at the common room fireplace on November 22nd. He folded the letter and began his homework. Several hours passed and around 10 p.m. Neville, Hermione, and Natalie trudged back into the common room, they looked exhausted. They went up and grabbed their bags.

They came back down and began their work. Harry began to think about Natalie again. She was sitting right there scribbling like crazy, just like Hermione. Neville was snoring over his homework. He decided to do it. He tore of a piece of parchment. Then he began to write.

_Dear Natalie,__  
__ I was wondering if you would um like to join me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday for a butter beer?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for almost a year i will try and update my two stories tonight I promise


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry that chapter ended like that I didnrquote t realize that it did that and then my internet got taken away because my computer broke, and then the drama productions caught up with me, and then I had a death in the family so that took awhile and I have been to lazy to try and write new chapters. So here it goes Im probably a little rusty. Flashbacks and notes are in italics.

Harry looked over the note he had just finished and thought it was good enough.

_Dear Natalie,  
I was wondering if you would um like to join me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday for a butter beer?_

He looked at the best work he could possibly do and folded the note and flung it at her. She looked up and over in Harry's direction as the note hit her hand. When Natalie looked over at him, Harry suddenly became very interested in his current Potions Essay, turning a rather shade of red. Natalie smiled weekly and took the piece of paper and unfolded, then she began to read it. Once she was done however, a look of sadness and a bit of guiltiness swept over her normally bright face. She quickly tore off a piece of spare parchment and wrote a note back to Harry. She finished it and then folded it up and flung it at Harry. When it the note had hit Harry's arm, he looked up. When he did, however, Natalie and Hermione were in a quick discussion on how to wake up Neville. Hermione whispered in her ear and Natalie smiled. She picked up her History of Magic book and dropped it on the table. It was actually really loud. Neville awoke with a start and he fell out of the chair that he had been sitting in.

"What was that?" asked Neville.

"A gun shot," said Hermione, trying not to laugh.

Neville just rolled his eyes and began to pack up his stuff.

"Whatever, I will see you three tomorrow for breakfast," He said sleepy as he trudged upstairs.

Harry forgetting for a moment that he had a note in his hand, opened it up and began to read it. He read it over and over again even though it was only two words.

_Follow Me_

Harry glanced up from his homework and followed Natalie's glance towards the portrait hole. He was confused for a moment before he realized what she meant. Hermione looking at both of them was confused herself, especially after what happened during their detention in Snape's dungeon earlier that evening, but she let that slip her mind and decided to go back analyzing and reviewing her homework, You know scratching out, revising, and adding things in she knew Professor McGonagall. Natalie got up slowly from her work and stretched. She slowly started walking towards the portrait hole. Harry, nervously, got up and followed her. They stepped through the portrait hole, and Natalie sat on a nearby bench. Harry followed suit. Natalie began to think and wonder about what had happened earlier that evening and the past few weeks. She let out a sigh, she hadnt  
relized she released.

"Okay Okay," said Harry, "You dont have to go with me if you dont want to, I just thought it would be nice, because butter beer always warms me up after a cold walk down to the village and and..."

He began to trail off, it was useless Harry thought. She is too pretty, I never should have tried.

"Look Harry its not the fact that I dont want to go with you its just that, I.." her voice faltered.

Her mind began to wonder and she became quiet as she remembered what had happened in the dungeons earlier that evening.

_They had just arrived in the dungeons. Snape was at his desk snarling impatiently._

_"Well, Well, you three finally decided to grace me with your presence, I have already decided what you three are going to do, Ms. Granger, you are going to clean and polish, all the desks in this room including mine. As for the two of you," he looked at Natalie and Neville, "you will clean all the cauldrons in the back of the room. I want everything that I told you to clean to be clean, you can go when you are done."_

_With that he swept from the room, he slammed the door as he left. The three young students groaned as they begin to get working. Natalie and Neville headed to the back where the each took a cauldron and a rag, then began the horrible trial of actually cleaning them. They all had goo or some other sort of gunk stuck to them. They had remembered to put their gloves on because they werenrquote t sure what they would encounter. After about 15 minutes or so, Neville strikes up a conversation._

_"So Snape was a bit unfair, wasnt he?" asked Neville._

_"Yeah, I mean come on, he cant blame us for your mistake,"_

_Realizing what she just said she put her work down on the table and turned towards him._

_"I mean not like it was a mistake or anything, Potions is sometimes very hard, and one or two tiny mishaps isnt that bad," she said trying to make up for what she had said earlier._

_"No, No, what you said was okay, I mean I always make mistakes in Potions, I am doomed for this class," he finished quietly._

_"No one is ever doomed for anything, just try harder, and dont let Snape get to you, okay?" she said sweetly. _

_They worked for a few more minutes in silence. Then Neville began to strike up conversation again._

_"So what are you doing this weekend? Since they are finally letting us go to Hogsmead, after all the wait we had after they all the snow and heavy rains and such," he asked as not as noticeable as possible. _

_"Oh I might go with Ginny, and Hermione, check out this famous Honeydukes and then maybe the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two," she said nonchalantly. _

_"Oh I see," he said nervously._

_"Why is there any place in mind, you think we should see?" she asked. _

_"Oh nothing in particular, just the vampire blood suckers are actually kind of good, you can buy them at Honeydukes," he said stupidly._

_"Ahh, okay," she said._

_"Actually Natalie, I dont want to talk about candy or Honeydukes," he said gaining strength and courage with every word._

_"Oh,"she said catching on slightly._

_"I think you are very pretty and very smart and and and..." he lost his courage and stared at his work and wiped the same space over and over again._

_"Look, Neville I know what your asking and I would like to let you know that..._

Natalie soon came out of the daydream she was in the flashback. She shook her head and came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes I am fine," she said.

"Look I understand why you dont want to date me..."\

She cut him off.

"Harry listen to me, it is just I already have a date for this Saturday," she said brightly.

"Oh," he said quietly, "Who?" he asked.

Neville Longbottom,"

A/N-bet u weren expecting that. lol anyone have any ideas please tell yur friends and others to read this please? I will make youFRESH chocolate chip cookies


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys its me┘. I▓m so sorry for not updating. This past year has just been real stressful and a lot of things have happened that has distracted me, but im back now and if anyone wants me to update I will.  
Peace&Love Ghostwriter626 


End file.
